


Blindfold

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, he protects, hes a dangerous man, youre getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - You still have your blindfold on?Yeah.Promise me you won’t take it off.-it’s not kinky-





	Blindfold

Prompt - "You still have your blindfold on?"

"Yeah"

"Promise me you won't take it off"

Subject - James Barnes

 

It was meant to be fun. You know what I'm talking about, right? That moment your best friends band together, playfully kidnap you and put you in the back of their car for a surprise bacherlorete party, right? It was, until moments after getting into the backseat, blindfold snug against your eyes, did an explosion happen.

Without a seatbelt you went careening as the car turned over twice, maybe three times and slammed down, overturned. Glass everywhere, the gargled moans of your three best friends. You can't move your right arm, it's trapped somewhere or under something. Your left is tangled in the seatbelt you should have been wearing. Effectively trapping you from helping your friends or taking off the blindfold.

Everyting hurt and if you could see, you know it would have been blurry with the way your head was pounding and the woozyness clouding your thoughts. Tires ground on glass shards and you groan in joy, help! Hands grabbed you, pulling you from the wreakage that had to have been the car. But something felt off, there weren't any sirens, the hands on your arms and legs were tight and bruising. Something was wrong.

The sound of duct-tape made your spine tense and you readied to scream, but the tape was placed hastily on your mouth. Silencing any screams you would have let loose. Zipties bound your wrists and ankles and you were thrown, oh joy, into a trunk. The lid closing harshly and then tires squealing underneath the vehicle as your lurched to and fro.

Tears started to spread down your cheeks. That wasn't right. This was supposed to be fun, a day with your friends. Drinking champagne and getting your nails done. Not an explosion, not your friends most likely dead in that overturned car and you stuck in the trunk, some madman kidnapping you for real.

Of course, you should have known this could happen. You really should have. You're engaged to a known killer, a man labeled for his crimes that he was forced to commit and hundreds of deaths on his hands, maybe thousands. You'd been careful, not to post pictures, not to openly talk about your engagement, to not mention his name other than James. God you'd tried to be so careful, but somehow, somewhere, you had slipped up.

The darkness of the trunk became easier to see through a crack in the blindfold, there was a spot of light, on either side of you and, thinking hard on it, you realized it was in fact the pinprick holes of where the taillights were attatched to the vehicle. The trunk was small, but you manouvered around to where your bound feet were over the holes, with a pray upwards you kicked with everything you had. Nothing happened, instead a thump sounded and muttered russian, keep quiet, you assumed. You didn't speak the language.

You sighed and your head thumped against the floor of the trunk as you closed your eyes. That hadn't worked like it does in the movies... You thought about James, how he'd always told you, late at night when he thought you were half asleep. If anything ever happened, anything bad, to just be brave and he'd come find you. It never happened before, anything happening to you, but now. Now you understood. Just sit tight, he'd come for you and that scared you so much, because they weren't here for you, they were here for James. He'd come for you, they knew that.

The sound of gunfire, that familiar pop, pop, pop in the distance made you come out of your thoughts. Body tensing up in the darkness of the trunk and the sudden stop of the vehicle made you roll roughly into the metal walls. Ow.

The vehicle shook and rocked, pained groans and shouting voices sounded and then nothing for several seconds. Light streamed in but that's all you could tell from the blindfold still over your vision. The trunk lid wrenched open and your pretty sure ripped off because metal scrapping on the cement yards away made you flinch to the sound.

"Hey, hey, doll you alright?" You whimpered softly, lips trembling under the duct-tape as fresh tears wet the blindfold. James. His soft touch was on the edge of the tape and you nodded, telling him to go ahead and get it over with.

It hurt, the ripping of the tape from your mouth and you gasped in pain. His fingers and lips caressing where it had ripped open your bottom lip some. "It's okay, it's okay.." You went to reach for him and your bound wrists hit his chest, still totally blind to seeing him.

His blade must have cut though the zip ties, because your legs were free and then hands, he held you close for just a second before tenseing and ripping you from the trunk, the both of you rolling to the ground as he pushed you to lay. Pings of gunfire sounding all around you.

"You still got that blindfold on doll?" His metal hand was at your lower back as you lay on the ground, pushing you gently under the vehicle and as safe a place you could be at the moment.

"Yeah?..." He leaned and kissed your hair before you heard his boots scraping on the broken glass on the asphalt.

"Promise me you'll keep it on?" You only nodded and his presence was gone. Gun fire, explosions and shouting was all around you. Fear was a constant companion as you lay under the vehicle you'd been kidnapped in, jumping every time a shot landed close or a body fell nearby. Your hands covering your head as you tried to stay still and silent, not wanting anyone to know you were there. The blindfold still in place and keeping you from watching what was going on around you.

It felt like forever but the niose finally stopped. No more popping of bullets and no more thumps of bodies hitting the ground. You stayed where you were, refusing to do anything but wait out James, for him to come back to you. Boots crunched nearby.

"Hey doll, come on out." His hand found yours and gently pulled your body from underneath the car, arms wound around you and his hand tugged the blindfold off.

You didn't see the wreckage around you. Not the blood pooling under bodies and not the smoke coming from a nearby van that was overturned and maybe minutes away from exploding. You just saw the bluest eyes, watching your every move, full of so much worry and fear you were scared yourself. Because he was that worried about you, he was afraid you were hurt.

You're glad you'd listened, kept that stupid bandana folded up and used as a blindfold on your head. You didn't need to see how those men had died, your heart probably couldn't handle it. He'd known that, and tried to protect you from the carnage he creates. He's a killer, an assassin, but he's yours. And he knows it.

 

 


End file.
